Anakin and Ahsoka The Tide Turns
by TheManWhoTried
Summary: My First Anisoka, No Judge Plz
1. The Jedi Arrival

POV- Ahsoka Tano

I'd been walking to my bunks, when I got heard a noise coming from my comms device. "Ahsoka Tano come to the Council Room you must." said Master Yoda. "I'll be there shortly," I had to quickly reply. I had tried to get there as fast as I could, but something in the Temple just didn't feel so right today, and I knew it had to do with Anakin.

3rd Person POV-

"Come in, Ahsoka" Master Yoda told me to do. Ahsoka entered the council chambers, bowing to all the masters, and soon enough, her master Anakin Skywalker stood next to her. "A mission, you two have, leave soon, you must." Master Yoda told Ahsoka and Anakin they'd need to leave the Temple soon, but she wished they'd have more time to figure out what was wrong, but none the less, she listened, bowed to the Council, and headed to her bunks to ready.

*Outside the Temple*

POV Ahsoka Tano

"Well Snips, are you all ready, you took a lot of time in there." her master asked curiously. "You know it, Skyguy." We'd boarded the ship, but the weird sensation still felt deep inside me, I felt something different, but none the less, I carried on with the mission, the Clone Wars was coming to an end, and we all saw it coming. But who knew now, what would happened.

*On the Planet Mandalore*

"Well Master, what's our job here?" I asked. "Well, glad you asked. The Council has sent us here due to the fact that Deathwatches Population has fallen, but others are still trying to take over a government they believe is Corrupt." He Replied. I still felt a weird sick feeling inside my stomach, and I didn't know what it was, but I knew I would eventually, I'd make myself learn, cause I needed to.

POV Anakin Skywalker

When we'd arrived on Mandalore, I could sense that Ahsoka felt different, though I couldn't really explain what she'd been feeling, it was an emotion I'd not sensed in a while, but I knew what it was, though I couldn't explain, we'd pushed through the crowd to the city, through many riots and more, and till we'd reached the home of Duchess Satine. "You'd think Master Obi Wan was sent here, but he's been captured by Grievous again, I've heard Master Windu and Master Plo are after him, so, for now it may be best if we split the boys, Snips. She nodded, and we carried on throughout the mission.


	2. The Promotion of a Jedi

**The Promotion of a Jedi**

POV Anakin Skywalker

*After the Battle*

"Snips, what's wrong, I can sense that you don't feel good, I know you have a problem." I Asked, She quickly replied with, "Master, I just haven't… er…. Felt the same about the War sense Obi Wan's multiple captures." "Snips, you expect me to believe this? You know how much you mean to me, that is not the case, if you're not going to tell me, then have it your way."

POV Ahsoka Tano

My master stormed out of my bunks, but little did he know, I didn't quite even know what I was feeling, it was affection of some sort, but to who… It wasn't towards Rex, Obi Wan, No one on the council, could it be Lux or Barriss… probably not, but I didn't know how to react to any of these feelings, I know he has the right to be mad, but I know no better! All I was glad about, was the fact that the Clone Wars was nearing its end, after Barriss was kicked from the council, I decided maybe to stay, but now I didn't know to regret it or not! My master doesn't know how I feel, not even I do!

*Back at the Temple*

"Padawan Tano, Speak with me you must." I knew it was Master Yoda, so I quickly exited my bunks to see what he needed. "Different, your emotions are, an explanation do you have Hmmm?" "Sorry Master, I haven't felt the same sense… sense I don't even remember. Things haven't felt the same Master, someone at the Temple has… grabbed my attention and I can't back off." I Replied, and he nearly cut me off with, "Hmm, Banned from the Jedi Attachments are, but natural they are, look into these rules we must." When Master Yoda left, I noticed I had a Comms from my Master.

*Comms from Anakin*

Snips, I got good news! Count Dooku has been taken down, and has told us that the Chancellor was the secret Sith Lord, he attempted to call an… Order 66? But it quickly failed. Tell Master Yoda to await My and Obi Wan's arrival.

*Jedi Council Room*

"Hmm, This new Sith Lord Palpatine, Emerged he Has. Not strong enough to take us all, he is, strong in the Darkness he is, devastating this is." "Padawan Tano, we must speak Privately."

*Ahsoka and Yoda Speaking*

"Talked with the Council I have, approved of my View, they have. Attachments to each other are natural, express them we must, defines our races, it does." Said Master Yoda. "But Master, is this against the Code?" I replied, He Said Back, "Written this code, to be changed, it was. Changed it has been, for the better, Hmm."

POV Anakin Skywalker

"Anakin Skywalker to the Council Chambers" Master Windu's voice ringed. I quickly got up, expecting a death mission with the new emerged Sith Lord. "Young Skywalker, you've achieved quite the lot, taking one Sith Lord, scarring another, this is the power a Battle Master needs. With my taking of Master of the Order, we're giving you the role of Batte Master, take it well, Young Skywalker" he said to me, for once, smiling. "I will not let you down, Master Windu" I replied, leaving for my bunks.

*Back at Ahsoka/Anakin's Bunks*

"Well Snips, I finally achieved Battle Master, and still have a Padawan, what a surprise." My Padawan recently turned 15, and it was a… big turn for her, she was different, she looked, matured, unlike the old Ahsoka I knew, but I liked her change. And I felt.. Sort of a bond towards her, something I'd never felt before Padme Perished.


	3. The Truth

**The Truth**

*Anakin and Ahsoka's Bunks*

POV Ahsoka Tano

"Master, did you hear about the changing of the code, Attachments and Bonds are allowed by the order." I told my Master. "Well, I see it as you already have someone?" He asked. "No Master, I don't think anyone in the Temple would like a Togruta. Especially the good looking Jedi." I told him. He stood up, and walked toward me sitting next to me on my bed. "Snips, don't worry, I know you'll find the one fit for you, even I'm looking, for all we know, they're under our noses" he sad before he turned the lights off making his way to his bed.

*The next Morning*

"Master, if I were to say… have my eyes set on a certain Jedi, would you help me with this..?" I asked the next morning, not even knowing what I was saying, the words just falling out of my mouth. Though, he did reply. "Of course Snips, I want you to be happy, for those Happy are those Humble and higher, the better of us, but are you willing to tell me, or give it time?" I started to tear up. "I don't even know Master, I feel like I'm being rushed to make a bonding choice, I don't know how to feel about the Code, it's weird enough I find you attracti- oh no.." I ran away from my Masters and I bunks, out of the Temple, and to the streets of coruscant, I knew I couldn't go back to the temple, Anakin wouldn't understand my mishab, even if I did find him attractive. But suddenly, I heard my comms link on my wrist, and I answered, dumb enough.

*Anakin From the Temple*

Ahsoka, I know what you're going through… it's tough times and I know you don't think we understand, truth is, we do. A lot of the Jedi have had secret relationships. Lets not forget Master Obi Wan's love for Satine, or Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura, Ahsoka It's going to feel unnatural, but you're pleased by what you like, please… come back to the Temple Ahsoka.

POV Ahsoka Tano

I shut my comms link off, and I knew maybe it was the better choice to return, so I made it final that I'd just have to deal with what I did, maybe he'd feel the same, but he's my master, would he really approve of my wrong doings, in such a state like this!? Maybe, Anakin was very forgiving, and I knew he did care for me, but was that care fit for some relationship, between a Padawan and Master that have only known each other for 2 Years, well that's actually a lot to be honest, but I don't believe that he'd ask me to come back, he knew how I felt, and I know I will return for the better, but why?

*Back at the Temple*

POV Anakin Skywalker

"Ahsoka Talk to Me!" He said through the door to the refresher. But me being me, I said, "No, if you know how I feel, then leave me alone and let me feel like this, you've never known what's like to be in love, I doubt you've ever experienced it!" At that, he used the force to open the door, pick me up, and place me on my bed. "Ahsoka, I may seem like a boring Jedi, a boring Master, but I do know what it's like to have those feelings, before Senator Amidala perished, she was going to have twins, she was the one I cared for more than myself, but I learned to get over it, and take feelings the way best for my emotions, and not suffer from her death.  
"Ahsoka" he said rubbing my cheek, "There is nothing wrong with your emotions, I care for you, I want you to be happy, now sleep, we have a mission tomorrow, Snips."

*The Next Morning*

POV Ahsoka Tano

"Ok Ahsoka, the Council has sent us to Kamino, they believe this new Sith Lord is attempting to take over our Cloning Facility, and create his own army, but that's not going to happen, so hurry and get ready, we must leave asap!" My master said. I loved his voice, it was.. Deep. It sounded I guess… hot.. You could say. I'm, for one, obviously not the best for relationships, but I needed to know how my Master felt about me. When we boarded the Venator, we were finally together away from the troopers. "Master, how do you… feel about me?" I asked, "Ahsoka, I find you adorable, and I do.. Say love you, but do you think you're fit for a relationship?" he said. "Well… er…" He kissed my cheek and responded with, "I'll give you time to think, now hurry we do have a mission to complete, I can already hear these new Sith Flagships on there way, and if we don't hurry, we'll be the next to be executed.

*During the Battle*

POV Ahsoka Tano

"Ahsoka, don't let your emotions get to you too much during the battle, we must be careful with this new Sith Lord, Mace Windu and Obi Wan should be arriving soon, for now, we deal with these… Stormtroopers..? I can't remember their names." My master said, I knew he was right, but how can I just hide blushing heavily in front of my master,

POV Anakin Skywalker

"Skywalker, what is your position on Kamino?" I heard Master Windu's voice ring from my comms. "Main Hangar, Master Windu, me and Ahsoka are awaiting your arrival." I said. "Ok boys, General Windu and General Obi Wan are arriving, let's get ready to blast some heads, and if we don't make it, see you on the other side!

 **SORRY IT'S SHORT, I'M NEW...**


	4. I Need Answers!

**I Need Answers!**

POV Ahsoka Tano

After the successful mission, as always, we arrived back at Coruscant, and arrived at the Jedi Temple. I went to the Mess Hall to grab some food, and think about what had happened, did Anakin even care at all, I mean… Blushing, I said to myself, "He did Kiss me." I thought maybe there was some sort of… ray of sunshine for me, and I headed back to the Bunks, and on my way, I heard some talk. It sounded like… Anakin, but there was nobody around him, I could tell he was talking to himself, so I stayed a short distance away, all I could really hear from his.. "Conversation" was, "But, how do I feel about her?"

*Anakin and Ahsoka's Bunks*

POV Anakin Skywalker

I arrived at my and Ahsoka's bunks, and she surprisingly wasn't even there yet, I had been thinking to myself about the whole situation that had happened at the Temple, and her deep emotions of Kamino. I cared for her, I guess you could say I "Loved" her. But, she was different, she gave herself such low expectations, she saw nothing in herself. I, on the other hand, found her Adorable, I didn't think possibly I could do anything to hurt her, I couldn't. She was… well my true love, you could say. After Padme's death, I didn't know if I really could ever be the same, but, maybe the Gods sent me some hope, at least I hoped so. At that moment, Ahsoka walked in.

"Snips, get ready, we're going for a walk." I told her. "But Master, we just returned, what's so important about a walk that can't wait for some time." She Argued. "Suit yourself Ahsoka, I would've told you something important… but if you insist on staying…" I responded. "Wait Master, I'm in for the Drama of course." She said cutting me off. "Well Then Ahsoka, we need to go fast, I don't want to be out to long, you don't wanna see the Drunk side of me." I told her. "Well Skyguy, no need to drink, I'll be stopping you." I said, and he blushed hard, a deep red shade.

POV 3rd Person

Anakin and Ahsoka walked through the streets, seeing markets, stores, more and more. They finally decided to sit at a Restaurant. They didn't really know the name, but it looked old fashion, small, and perfect for an evening meal. When they sat down, and ordered, Anakin sighed. "Ahsoka, you know how I asked you if you felt ready for a relationship, well… now's your time to answer me." Ahsoka didn't know what to say, but at heart she did. "Master-" "Call me Anakin" he bickered. "Anakin, I know I'm just a young 15 year old teenager, who I guess is bad at making choices, but I would, I said blushing, would do anything to stay with you, I… I feel attached to you, even if I shouldn't." She started crying, she felt so dumb for telling him. "Ahsoka, there's nothing to be sorry for." He said stroking my lekku. "I care for you, I know this is what you want, and I want to help you with it." "Anakin, does the order ban… sexual attachment…?"Ahsoka asked, dumbfounded. "Ahsoka, you're not close to ready, unless you prove yourself mature enough. I don't think you could survive little Skywalkers running around." he said, and Ahsoka said again, "But is it against the rules?" "Well Ahsoka, attachment is allowed, which means Sex would to.. But when you seem Mature enough, I'll… let you make the choice." He Said.

*Back at the Temple*

POV Ahsoka Tano

I started thinking to myself before I fell asleep. "Wow… Anakin actually.. Cares for me, my life, my choices, low expectations…" but it took me long enough to figure out I said it out loud. Before I could shut myself up, he said, "Ahsoka, don't think so low about yourself. You're beautiful, understand this. Now Sleep!

Dozens of Missions went on, Anakin could see Ahsoka was… Maturing, and she was nearly 16, one day aboard the Venator he asked, "Ahsoka my love, do you think you're ready?" She nodded, and said, "Whenever you're Anakin."


	5. Please Master

**Please Master..**

 **This Chapter Will be Shorter, Due to the Fact it's a Lemon.. 3**

POV Anakin Skywalker

Me and Ahsoka made it to the bunks, she told me she'd be just a minute, to use the refreshed. When she came out, she was naked, showing small breasts, and white marks just like her face, she was blushing heavily, and I could tell… she was Ready.

POV Ahsoka Tano

"Well Master, your pants are a considerably weird place to have your Lightsaber.." I never had sex before, at least nothing I could remember. Anakin took off his clothes, showing an erected cock, at least 9 inches. I grabbed, it, and moving my hand back and forth, I really had no idea what I was doing, so, I let him take the lead, I was very inexperienced. I used my tongue to lick the tip, and he moaned loudly. He cummed in my mouth, and I Spit it out, it tasted… salty. I honestly enjoyed it. He suckled my Erected Nipples, which made me even moan, and he slowly moved his finger down from my chest, to my Cunt, where he put one finger it, which made me scream very loudly, but he kept going, and he entered another finger, my tight twat enjoyed what he was doing, but he grabbed my waist, and thrusted his young inside me, I moaned loudly, and he told me to quiet down before other Jedi came looking.

POV Anakin Skywalker

After minutes of me licking her tight teenage pussy, she came, and I swallowed her liquids, which we weirdly sweet, but I liked it, I liked it a lot. She eventually told me, "Anakin, I want more, I want you inside me, please!" I looked at her, and her eyes were widened, and I did as she said. I positioned myself at her tight teenage entrance, and put the tip inside her, and she moaned loud, and I pushed until I hit her hymen. I looked at her, I could tell she was in pain, but she responded with, "Anakin this feels so, (moan), good." I glared and told her, "Ashoka, this next part will be the most painful part, are you ready?" She nodded, I pushed a bit harder, but it was thick, I pulled out and Shoved my full 9' inside, she screamed in pain, and blood was trickling everywhere. "Ahsoka, the hard part is over, do you want me to continue?" She moaned, and from her look, she wanted a lot more. I pulled out and slowly put my tip in and slowly entered in and out, until she climaxed all over my member, and I soon released, filling her tight womb, she was sweaty, but she was anxious for more, and we did the same over and over, I got faster and faster, and I climaxed twice, while she did four times. "Please Master, just a little more." She Asked. "Ahsoka, I'm throbbing, but I got an idea." I put two of my fingers into her twat, and one in her tight asshole, and Fingered her, and she climaxed again, before soon falling asleep beside me.


End file.
